Requiem
by mystik-charm
Summary: Sin esta de vuelta... Los templos, aeones y summoners resurgen una vez más... Una summoner comienza un nuevo peregrinaje en compañía de sus guardianes... Una chica venida de la villa en Macalania... que! Macalania! no que estaba deshabitada oO?
1. Prologo

**Notas:** esto está basado en la historia original de Final Fantasy X, pero transcurre después de Final Fantasy X2 / No es el punto de vista de Yuna...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****

Prologo

_"Este es solo el comienzo..."  
_  
Ahora comienzo mi peregrinaje hacia Zanarkand... Me da mucha tristeza dejar el lugar donde crecí... Besaid... Pero no estoy sola, me acompañan mis amigas, mis guardianas...

Recuerdo cuando llegue aquí... Fue cuando tenía 14 años... vine desde muy lejos... vine desde Luca... Recuerdo el concierto que vi antes de partir... Fue el de Lady Yuna... Fue fantástico... Durante ese año supe de todas sus aventuras por Spira... Supe que quería ser como ella... Una summoner... Luego nos mudamos con mi padre a Besaid, porque quería tomarse un descanso del ajetreo de Luca...

Y dos años después de que Lady Yuna salvara a Spira de una Máquina gigante llamada Vegnagun se esparcieron rumores de que Sin había vuelto... nadie sabía cómo, pero era una realidad: la mayor pesadilla de Spira ahora era realidad una vez más. Entonces supe que se me daba una oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño... Ahora podía ser una summoner...Ya que Sin había vuelto, los templo resurgieron una vez más... Los aeones comenzaron a vivir... La fayth revivió...

Comencé mi entrenamiento de inmediato en el templo de Besaid. Los monjes eran estrictos conmigo debido a las reglas, las cosas que debemos saber, pero no tanto con las cosas que concernían a Yevon, gracias a Lady Yuna.

Y al año siguiente, cuando tenía 17 años pude cumplir mi sueño... Era como Lady Yuna...  
Mis mejores amigas, Natsumi y Kira se ofrecieron a ser mis guardianas, yo acepté, ya que sabia que Natsumi era hábil con la magia negra, por otro lado, Kira era hábil en manejo de armas, combate, entre otros.

Una semana después fui al templo con Natsumi y Kira al Cloister of Trials para conseguir a mi primer aeon: Valefor, para dar por terminado mi entrenamiento como summoner. Realizar los puzzles no fue difícil, solo transportar unas esferas de aquí para allá, tocar símbolos y nada más. Al terminar bajamos por el ascensor para llegar a la Chamber of the Fayth, allí me dirigí hacia la última habitación, allí se encontraba mi aeon esperándome... Pero...olvidé una cosa que los monjes me habían dicho sobre cómo conseguir un aeon. No me importó, así que entré, me arrodillé y empecé a recitar la canción de la Fayth, entonces, apareció frente a mí una joven; era la Fayth del templo: juntas cantamos la canción de la Fayth y luego no recuerdo nada más excepto estar saliendo por la puerta y desmayándome...

Al rato después desperté en mi habitación del templo; Natsumi y Kira me habían llevado y estaban a mi lado

- Al fin tienes a Valefor, felicitaciones -dijo Natsumi sonriendo_  
_  
_- _Me alegro... ¿Podemos partir ya? -dijo Kira impaciente_  
_  
- Si, si, relájense... Solo déjenme un tiempo más, no puedo irme así como así sin despedirme... Seguro que los aldeanos querrán hacerme una fiesta, no creen? -dije_  
_


	2. Un lugar muy especial

**Notas: **Esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de otro personaje...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Un lugar muy especial

_"Prometo que regresaré..." _

La tarde era bella en Macalania. El bosque se veía sereno... La luz se reflejaba en los árboles de cristal. Yo estaba sentada en la orilla del lago hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos:

_- _Hija!!! La cena está lista!! -era mi madre quien me llamaba.

En ese momento corrí hasta mi casa guiada por el aroma de la comida casera. Mi madre me esperaba y me dijo:

- Mya, sabes lo que es la magia blanca, no es así?_  
_  
- Por supuesto que sí, tu la usas no? -le respondí

- Sí, pero no respondiste mi pregunta –por el tono en que lo pronunció sabía que era algo serio..._  
_  
- Es magia usada para el bien de las personas... Es decir, curar enfermedades y eso -le contesté un poco aburrida

- Así es... Ahora es tu turno de que aprendas... Puede que necesites usarla en algún momento para proteger a alguien... Si es que está en apuros, y también para ayudarte a ti misma.

_- _Supongo que si... Si los tuviera–dije pidiendo por favor que fuera al grano, esa conversación ya me estaba aburriendo bastante.

- Bueno... para o que te llamé es para darte esto. Ahora podrás usar magia blanca –dijo mientras me mostraba un collar de plata con unas inscripciones.

- Muchas gracias mamá... –dije un poco desinteresada- Pero ya me tengo que ir... vuelvo en un rato...

Entonces me fui a mi lugar preferido: la orilla del lago

Se veía tan pacífico... Poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en sus aguas. El agua era agradable... De repente se escuchó un estallido y luego un destello de luz. Al parecer quedé inconsciente porque cuando me desperté el bosque estaba silencioso... Subí a la superficie del lago, miré a mi alrededor y noté que mi casa ya no estaba... habían más árboles de lo normal, el ruido del pueblo había desaparecido... Era mi bosque Macalania, pero algo andaba mal... Algo era diferente...

Recorrí el bosque hasta un lugar donde los árboles comenzaban a desaparecer. Habían 2 guardias que me preguntaron:

- Tu, alto! Quién eres?  
- Soy Mya –le respondí  
- Qué haces por estos lados? –me preguntó el otro  
- Solo busco mi casa... al parecer desapareció...

Los guardias me miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y lástima. Después de intercambiar un par de miradas me dejaron pasar. Seguí el camino hasta que llegué a una ciudad gigante. Me encontré con un hombre que se me acercó y me dijo:

- Jovencita, no deberías estar aquí... Es peligroso  
- Por qué habría de ser peligroso? –le pregunté un poco sorprendida. No le encontraba sentido.  
- Porque Sin ha vuelto. En qué planeta vives?  
- Sin? Qué es eso? –no sabía qué o quién era ese tal Sin del que hablaba. El hombre me miró un poco sorprendido y con un poco de lástima. Alcancé a escuchar que susurró:

- Habrá estado muy cerca de la toxina? No lo creo... Quizás ha vivido un poco aislada –luego me miró y dijo- Te enviaremos a Luca. Allí estarás segura.

- Supongo que sí –no sabía donde quedaba Luca ni dónde quedaba. Nunca había salido de Macalania... Además... Mi padre salió a recorrer el mundo para investigar cosas y luego volver a mostrármelas... El quería que yo conociera el mundo en el que vivía... pero sin arriesgarme... De eso hacen unos 15 años... era muy pequeña para recordarlo..

...Me subieron a una nave comandada por personas rubias de ojos verdes. No les entendía nada... Hablaban otro idioma. Sólo 2 personas se me acercaron y me ofrecieron un lugar para descansar. Me alegré de que alguien al fin hablara mi idioma y acepté con gusto descansar un rato... Después de quedarme pensando en todo lo que había pasado me dormí.

Desperté al rato después; al parecer había una turbulencia, todos corrían de un lado para otro. No presté mucha atención y me volví a dormir creyendo que era un simple sueño o que todo se arreglaría... Tuve un sueño de un monstruo gigante... una explosión bastante ruidosa y unos gritos. Cuando volví a despertar me di cuenta de que me estaba ahogando... estaba en una playa. Nadé hasta la orilla... no había nadie cerca así que seguí caminando hasta llegar a una catarata... me refresqué un poco y seguí hasta una colina. Desde allí se veía todo el pueblo, quizás allí podría encontrar ayuda así que corrí...

Seguí hasta que encontré a unas personas que me miraron con una cara extraña... quizás sería por mi ropa... No me importó y seguí hasta lo que parecía un templo... Me acerqué hasta un monje que me habló:

- Saludos, jovencita. Qué hace por estos lados?  
- Yo? Pues... estoy tratando de encontrar mi casa... ya que desapareció...  
- Qué desgracia!! Y donde vivías?  
- En Macalania –respondí sin dudar.  
- Eso es extraño, ya que el bosque de Macalania está despoblado desde hace 1000 años...

No podía ser... entonces...

- Señor... podría decirme dónde estoy?  
- Te encuentras en la Isla de Besaid, podría preguntarte cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
- Por supuesto...

Entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado... Desde la explosión en el lago hasta que desperté en la playa... Aunque no mencioné el nombre de los lugares porque no los sabía... Solo los describí... El monje solo me observaba y asentía con la cabeza, sorprendido y extrañado de algunas cosas a la vez... Cuando iba a agregar algo se abrió una puerta que había al tope de la escalera y salieron 2 chicas: una con cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes; la otra tenía cabellos rojizos... Llevaba en sus brazos a otra chica de cabello oscuro... Pasaron a mi lado... la chica de pelo negro estaba desmayada... me pareció conocerla de algún lado pero no sabía de donde... era imposible... Me quedé preocupada por ella así que seguí a las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta por un pasillo y luego a una habitación... Me quedé observando por detrás de la puerta hasta que la chica despertó... En ese momento me fui y me encontré con el monje.

- Ahora que recuerdo, no me dijiste tu nombre, cuál es?  
- Mi nombre es Mya

- Con que Mya, eh? Bueno pues... si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte puedes tomar la habitación de al lado... Está vacía hace bastante tiempo... Te gustaría?

- Si, claro. Muchas gracias señor

Entonces fui a la habitación. Estaba un poco oscura así que abrí las cortinas, me tendí en la cama y me dormí...


	3. La desconocida

**Notas: **Esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de otro personaje... es el mismo personaje que narraba en el prólogo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: La desconocida

_"Quién eres? Por qué te conozco?"  
_

Después de despertarme, Kira y Natsumi aceptaron mi propuesta de esperar un poco más y partir al día siguiente. Al rato después salí del templo y me dirigí al centro del pueblo. Todos me recibieron y me felicitaron por haber conseguido a mi primer aeon y así haber terminado mi entrenamiento. Entonces me dijeron que habían preparado una fiesta en mi honor.

- Muchas gracias, pero no era para tanto –dije  
- Eso si pensarlo! Usted es la primera summoner que termina su entrenamiento aquí desde que Sin volvió.

- Me pregunto por qué se tomarán tantas molestias por mi –le pregunté a Natsumi  
- Porque con estas atenciones aseguran que irás contenta en tu peregrinaje, y en retribución esperan que derrotes a Sin  
- Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Kira  
- Bueno entonces, descansemos un poco y celebremos!! –les dije

- Oye, Hitomi –me dijo Kira-. El otro día fuera de tu habitación había una chica vigilándote, la conoces?  
- Cómo era? –dije después de pensar un poco  
- Era como de tu edad y tenía el pelo castaño entre claro y oscuro –me respondió  
- No recuerdo a nadie así  
- Entonces iré a buscarla para preguntarle quién es y qué quería... Aunque no sé si la encuentre  
- Tranquila... No es para tanto el apuro... ven a comer –le dije- Es un día de fiesta, no de andar buscando gente.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata con Natsumi y Kira. En eso se me acercó la chica de la que hablaba Kira.

- Eres tú!!  
- Y-yo? –respondió la chica, asustada- Qué hice yo??  
- Por qué estabas siguiendo a Hitomi?  
- Quién es Hitomi?  
- Yo soy Hitomi, y tú quién eres? –le pregunté  
- Pues yo? ...soy Mya

- Según Kira, tú me estabas siguiendo... Es cierto?, por qué?  
- Pues...es que... las vi saliendo del templo –dijo apuntando a Natsumi y a Kira- Y te vi desmayada...  
- Eso no va al tema –dijo Kira un poco tensa.

- Es que... me pareció haberte visto en algún lado, pero no puedo recordar dónde... Me quedé preocupada por ti, así que decidí seguirlas... –me respondió.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... tu también te me haces familiar... Dónde vives?  
- Vivo en... Macalania –dijo un tanto avergonzada

No podía creerlo: Macalania? Imposible... Ha estado deshabitada por siglos... No entiendo nada...

- Y cómo podías vivir en Macalania?? –le pregunté sorprendida

- Es que... es todo muy confuso... yo vivía ahí como cualquier persona normal... pero de un segundo a otro mi casa desapareció, y el pueblo también... no sé como...

- Espera un segundo... dijiste pueblo?! –preguntó Natsumi  
- Así es... pueblo... en mi Macalania había un pueblo...  
- Bastante extraño –dije- Y cómo dices que desapareció?

- Recuerdo que fui al lago... me sumergí y al rato después escuché una explosión y una luz... Luego creo que me desmayé. Cuando desperté el pueblo y mi casa con él, habían desaparecido...

- Qué extraño –dije- hasta donde yo sé nunca hubo un pueblo en Macalania  
- O por lo menos eso nos quieren hacer creer los seguidores de Yevon –murmuró Kira

- Yevon? –la chica nos miro extrañada  
- Es que acaso vives en este planeta? –le dijo Kira irónica  
- Yo ya les explique!!! Que acaso no me quieren creer?

- Yo si te creo... pero es que suena extraño, porque desde que nosotras tenemos memoria nunca ha habido un pueblo en Macalania, solo un bosque deshabitado... Extraña tu forma de llegar aquí... Qué edad dijiste que tenías?

- Yo? Pues hace poco cumplí 17 años –dijo Mya

- Entonces tienes mi misma edad... Es imposible que no conozcas el verdadero bosque de Macalania... Kira... Será posible que ella haya podido llegar aquí de la misma forma que Tidus?

- Imposible... Cuando Sin fue vencido las puertas a la Dream Zanarkand y otros lugares fueron cerradas...  
- Lindo medallón –observe y le dije a Mya- Es parecido al que yo tengo

Y era cierto... Yo tenía un colgante con un medallón que tenía un símbolo de Zanarkand, mi ciudad favorita, y el de Mya tenía el símbolo de Macalania y Kilika grabados. Linda comparación; la ciudad del hielo y fuego juntas... Habrá alguna relación entre nuestros medallones y la llegada de Mya aquí?... Kira seguía teniéndole un poco de resentimiento y la vigilaba constantemente, al igual que los aldeanos. La chica se alejó de nosotras un poco para pensar; de cierto modo la entendía porque aún tenía que asumir que su pueblo natal estaba destruido y sus seres queridos literalmente se habian desvanecido en el aire. En ese momento me acerqué a Natsumi y le murmuré para que ni Kira ni Mya pudieran oír.

- Natsumi... Siento un poco de lástima por Mya... Esto te lo pregunto a ti y no a Kira porque ya sabes... es un tanto impulsiva. Por la forma en que llegó aquí los aldeanos la marginarán y la despreciarán.. Crees que..?

- Si.. pero primero preguntale si tiene alguna habilidad especial o si sabe pelear... No podemos llevar a alguien inútil en nuestro viaje.  
- Me conoces demasiado, no es así? -le susurré-  
- Podría decirse... Además nos conocemos hace años... Era obvio que dirías algo como eso.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a Mya. Me miró friamente al principio pero me arrodillé a su lado y le pregunté:

- Oye... me preguntaba si sabes algún tipo de magia o si sabes pelear... -Natsumi nos escuchaba de cerca-  
- Si... sé un poco de magia blanca, pero aún me falta bastante para progresar... Sólo se las magias Pray y Life...  
- Vaya... para ser una principiante no estás nada mal... Sabes usar algún arma?  
- Si... uso unas dagas gemelas... (n/a: las dagas gemelas son como el arma de Rikku)

Miré de reojo a Natsumi y noté que asentía levemente mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su cabaña, seguida de cerca por Kira, que le lanzó una última mirada a Mya, lo que le hizo tener un escalofrío y luego entró a la choza.

- Te gustaría acompañarnos en nuestro viaje? Necesitamos a una maga blanca... Kira es una guerrera bastante buena y Natsumi es una maga negra excelente, me enseñó todo lo que sé. Por mi parte sólo sé invocar a los aeones y una magia negra un tanto débil... Piénsalo... Partimos a primera hora de la mañana... Si quieres ir ve preparada al muelle a la hora indicada... -dije mientras bostezaba; me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación en el templo-.


End file.
